To Protect Eachother
by animeprincess11
Summary: Carol and Daryl had managed to hide their affair from Ed until he is approached by a woman who was rejected by Daryl. In order to protect Daryl Carol disappears when he is out looking for work. AU-oneshot and bit of OOCness. Rated M for the lovely Dixon potty mouth. No walkers.


_May 2001_

"Waitress! Another round!" A large man called out as his buddies chuckled beside him.

"Ed are you sure you need another one?" A waitress with medium length brown hair walked up to the group with her tray tucked under her arm. "I don't wanna have to carry you home again."

"Dun worry Carol I got old Merle and Daryl to help me." He patted his buddies on the shoulder which was received with the youngest push the other man's hand off of him. "Now another!" Carol shook her head and walked over to the bar and leaned against it as the bartender poured 3 more drinks. "Look at that ass, one of these days boys you'll find a piece of ass just like that."

"I gotta take a leak." Daryl stated gruffly as he stood up and walked to the back of the bar. After he walked into the restroom he hit a paper towel dispenser. Ed pissed him off with the fact that he was talking about her like she was a piece of meat ready to eat or something. It was his own damn fault for not approaching her sooner he admitted, but damn he wasn't good with feelings. Upon exiting the restroom he spied Merle and Carol holding up Ed since he was to intoxicated to do it on his own.

"Out of my way woman." He snapped as he moved her out of his way and put Ed's weight on him as they moved him outside. Merle chuckled as they carried the man to his truck.

"I'll get him home, you make sure she gets home alright." He gave Daryl a smirk after he shut the door. Daryl narrowed his eyes at his brother trying to decipher what he was up to before walking back into the bar.

"Everything alright?" Carol asked as Daryl took at seat at bar. He just grunted and picked up a glass of water that the bartender had givin him.

"Jus stuck on babysittin duty." He muttered as he stared at the rows of liquor on the wall. He sat there for about another 30 mins drinking his water and staring off into space with a scowl on his face. He was brought out of his trance when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned to see a blond woman leaning against the bar wearing needless to say a rather revealing top.

"Look lonely there, mind if I join ya?" She asked smoothly. "Maybe we could go somewhere."

Daryl gave an amused humph as he looked away from her. "Sorry, not my type."

"I'll be any type you want me to be." She leaned forward with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Dun think so. Ya too fat in the tits and ass for me." Daryl stood up as he noticed Carol come out of the back with her purse.

"Fuck you you redneck prick." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Told ya, not interested." He turned away from her before walking over to Carol and they left the bar.

The blond stood there with her eyes narrowed at the two of them before she got an evil grin on her face and walked over to a group of guys who were calling over to her.

Outside Daryl sat on his bike and started it while he watched as Carol pulled her hair back into a pony tail and put her purse into one of the saddle bags before climbing on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his back.

"Usual?"

"Usual." She nodded and gripped a little tighter as he pulled off heading in the opposite direction of her home.

About 10 mins later they pulled up in front of Daryl's current home at the local Super 8. He cut off the bike as Carol got off and grabbed her purse. He lead her up the stairs to his room and opened it letting her in before walking in himself and locking it behind him. Carol had just managed to put her purse down and take her jacket off before Daryl had her pined to the wall kissing her feverishly. His hand came up and pulled her ponytail out releasing her hair and running his hands through it as she put her arms around his neck returning the kiss.

He ran his hands down her sides before resting them on her hips and pulling her flush with his body. She groaned as he gripped her backside through her jeans. She brought her hands down to his chest and slid off his biker vest, her hands slowly running down his toned arms. He broke their kiss and began laying affection to her neck and exposed skin from her v-neck t-shirt as he wrapped his arms around her. She put one of her hands on the back of his head and the other on his neck and rolled her head to the side breathing a little heavily.

He finally picked her up and carried her over to the bed where he laid her down. He stood and pulled his shirt off as she sat up and removed hers as well. He leaned down and kissed her again as he leaned her down back to the bed, her hands running over his chest and shoulders. He once again kissed away from her mouth and down her neck to her bra where his hands slid the straps down and she leaned forward a bit so he could unhook it and threw it across the room. He directed his attention to her breasts causing her to let out a small moan. He let out small possessive growl as he nipped at her nipple causing her to gasp and her body to raise slightly. She ran her hands through his hair as he continued his actions and kissed his way back up to her mouth and reclaiming it.

Carol slid her hands down his back and around his torso to the front of his pants. She expertly undid his buckle and pants but before she could take them off Daryl pulled back and removed hers along with her panties leaving her naked before him. He had memorized what she looked like naked before him but he couldn't get enough of it. He slid his own pants off before climbing on top of her and kissing her as he slid into her.

"Aw fuck Carol..." He groaned into their kiss as he moved inside her. Her moans drove him to move faster. He wanted to her to feel as much pleasure as he could give. Her fingers bit into his back as she cried out with her orgasm, her head thrown back in pleasure. He came shortly after her and laid there over her without putting his full weight on her. She brought his head to face hers as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you Daryl..." She whispered as she caught her breath.

"Love ya too." He muttered into her neck before adjusting them so they could get under the covers of the bed. They laid there with Carol resting her head on his chest and his arm around her as they recovered.

"Daryl..." She adjusted her body so that she could look up at his face. "There is something you should know..."

"Yeah?" He looked down at her with confusion on his face.

"Well...see...I...uh..." She stuttered as she lost her nerve and looked down at his chest.

"Damn woman what's wrong?" He sat them up and Carol wrapped the blanket over her chest.

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

Daryl looked at her like a deer in a headlight. Of all the things he expected, this wasn't one of them. He did an audible swallow before he found his voice again. "How pregnant?"

"8 weeks." She looked down at her lap and fidgeted with her hands. She knew he wouldn't take it well. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and lightly sniffled.

Upon hearing her sniffle he gathered her up in his arms. "What cha cryin about? Ain't no reason to be cryin." He whispered into her hair. "We're havin a baby, that's somethin to be happy 'bout right?"

"Really? You aren't upset?" She sniffled.

"Course not. Unless there's a chance..." He trailed off looking over her head out the window.

"There is no one else. Only you."

A silence rested between them as he held her. Daryl was still in shock. Who wouldn't be? Just knowing that the woman he loved was carrying his offspring was enough to swell his ego two times it's size. They had to get out of this town. Ed wasn't going to take her leaving without a fight. Just the thought of her being near him fulled him with hatred.

"I'm gonna go find a place for us." He kissed her head after he spoke. "Somewhere that that asshole can't find us."

"Daryl he won't do any-"

"Damnit Carol you don't hear how he talks about ya. Like you are a fucking piece of meat that he can't wait to sink his teeth in to. It takes all I can to not beat the shit out of him right then and there." He pushed her back to look her straight in the eye.

Carol sat there searching his face and eyes for an answer to come. Now that she thought about it he had been acting more possessive of her. She nodded her head as she answered him with an "Okay."

"I'll go get a job somewhere and a place for us all to stay. I'll go tomorrow. It might take some time, but I will defiantly come back for you and the little one." He put his hand over her stomach and put his forehead to hers looking her in the eye. "I promise ya."

-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-

BANG BANG BANG

"Who tha fuck!" Ed yelled as he stalked out of his bed to the front door. He threw it open to find a certain blond haired woman standing there. "The hell ya want?"

"I got a certain piece of information you may wanna be informed about." She gave an evil grin.

"Spit it out already." He glared at her.

"Last night your girlfriend left the bar with Daryl Dixon."

"Whats yer point? He gives her rides home all the time."

"They didn't go towards her house. They went to his."

"What are you insinuating bitch? That he's fucking my girlfriend? Not fucking likely. She's too fucking christian to have sex. Some abstinence till marriage bullshit."

"Then why did this fall out of her purse when she left the other night?" She handed him an object that he snatched out of her hand and looked at it.

"How the hell do I know it's not yours?" He threw it back at her.

"You of all people should know I can't have kids Ed. Don't believe me? Ask her yourself." She sauntered off down the sidewalk after handing the pregnancy test back to him.

Ed slammed the door and went and threw his boots on along with a shirt before grabbing his keys to his truck and heading over to the Super 8. Upon arrival he stomped up to the door to the room he knew as Daryl's before beating on it.

"Get the fuck out here Daryl!" He yelled.

"The fuck you want?" He yelled as he opened the door and managed to duck a punch that was aimed right at his head.

"What the hell you doing with my woman?!" He screamed as threw another punch at the youngest Dixon.

"What the hell you talking about?! I ain't done nothin with her." Daryl had managed to restrain the older man from attacking him.

"Let me go ya shit head!" Ed yelled as he struggled.

"Only if ya tell me why you decide to fucking attack me out of no where."

"You been fucking around with Carol that's what!" He managed to get out of the hold and stumbled as Daryl pushed him away and out of the room.

"The hell you been smokin this time?! I ain't laid a hand on her. All I fucking do is get her home when yer ass is too drunk to fucking do it."

"Then why the hell were you seen coming back here with her last night?!" He tried to lunge at him again but Merle had shown up with the commotion and held him back.

"Whoa there buddy. He ain't come back here with her." Merle tried to calm the man down. "Was another chick but decided he didn't want her so I took her in for the night."

"Don't fuck with me Merle! Don't try to cover for your pussy ass brother." Ed pushed the man off of him.

"Crystal! Come out here sugar." Merle yelled and a brown haired woman popped her head out of his room. "Satisfied?"

"You got lucky this time Dixon." Ed pointed his finger and stomped up to Daryl before getting in his face. "But if you go near her again you'll wish you were dead." Daryl stared the man down till he walked out of the hotel room yelling obscenities at on lookers.

After he was out of earshot Merle walked over to Daryl. "I ain't covering for your ass no more little brother. Now get her the hell out of here before you get more trouble on your hands." He scolded before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"God damnit!" He hit the bathroom door as Carol peeked her head around the corner.

"I haven't seen him like that before..."She whispered as she hiked her purse on her shoulder.

"Now I dun wanna leave you here. Who knows what he'd do if he found out."

"He won't. I won't be showing for at least another month and you'll be back by then." She tried to reassure him as she put her hand on his arm.

"I will come back for ya, ya hear." He held her face between his hands and put his forehead against hers.

"I know. I trust you." She put her hands over his and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Come on, lets go." He picked up his bag and put it on his shoulder before opening the door to see if Ed was still lurking around. When he deemed the coast as clear he waved her out and they quickly headed down to his bike.

They loaded on and Daryl peeled out of the parking lot aiming to get her home before Ed decided to stop by her house. When they pulled up in front of her house his truck was no where in sight. Carol climbed off of the bike and leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"I love you. Be careful."

"Don't worry, it'll take a lot to take me down. You just take care of you and the baby. I'll call you when I got an idea whats gonna happen." He gave her a smile before he drove off.

Carol smiled after him as she watched him drive off. She turned to her house and pulled her keys out of her purse and walked into the house. She had just taken off her shoes when there was a knock at her door. She walked to the door and looked in the spy hole before slightly groaning at the person standing there. She sighed and opened the door to reveal Ed standing there.

"Just getting home?"

"No, getting ready to head to the store." She answered quickly.

Ed let himself in with his hands in his pockets as he looked around the entry way as she shut the door.

"Don't you think you need to change your clothes for that. I mean, you were wearing that last night." He took a had out of his pocket and gestured to her.

"I have several of these shirts, I have to for work."

Ed then started laughing. "You have an answer for everything don't cha? If that's the case what is this?" He pulled his second hand out and held out the pregnancy test.

"What are you doing with something like that? What need do I have for a pregnancy test? I'm not having se-"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" He pushed her up against the front door. "I saw you come home with him. I saw you kiss him. What the hell do you take me for? A stupid idiot?! Well sorry sweetheart I know more than you think."

"Ow Ed you are hurting me!" She tried to push him off of her. This just caused him to grip her shoulders harder and pushed her further into the door.

"I'm going to give you an option. You can either marry me and not look like harlot you are, cuz lets face it. No one is going to accept you for getting knocked up out of marriage around here. If you refuse, well lets just say it will be as if Daryl Dixon never existed."

-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-

_1 week later..._

Daryl drove up the farm road till he hit a fence and saw an older gentleman standing there waiting. He killed his bike and walked up to the gate.

"You Daryl Dixon son?" The man greeted.

"That be me sir." Daryl held out his hand to the man who shook it.

"What brings you all the way out here for work?" He questioned leaning on the gate.

"Well my girlfriend and I are expecting and there are some, issues, back there. We want to start over anew somewhere safe to raise our child. I'm trying to get things set up before I bring her out."

"Got any special skills I should know about?"

"I can hunt. I can pick up on stuff rather quickly."

"Well, I think we could work something out. Work here requires heavy lifting and your usual farm work. I got a separate house that you could use. Couple of rules around here. Absolutely not alcohol allowed on my property and if you decide to go into town to drink don't be noisy on your way back in." Hershel held out his hand to him again, "Agreed?"

"Yes sir." Daryl nodded as Hershel opened the gate for him.

"Go ahead and grab your bike and i'll give ya the tour."

Once the two had made it up to the farm Hershel introduced him to the family and showed him around. He took him to the side house which contained a small dining room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room. It had some furnishings in it, but he wanted to make this their own and would end up replacing everything in the house.

"You are welcome to take your meals in the main house. I'll leave you to get settled." Hershel patted his shoulder before handing him the key and leaving.

Daryl walked to one of the bedrooms and set his bag on the ground as he sat on the bed there. He looked around before pulling out his pre-paid phone out of his pocket and flipping it open. The wallpaper was a picture of her that he had taken a few weeks before. He smiled a bit before hitting her speed dial button and hitting the call button. After a few rings he was sent to voicemail

"Hey you've reached Carol I can't get to the phone right now leave me a message and i'll get back to you."

"Hey it's me. I found a place. Its on a farm out in near Newnan. I think we'd do alright out here. Call me back. I love ya and little peanut." He chuckled at the nickname. "Bye."

-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-

_1 month later..._

Daryl pulled up in front of Carol's house with a truck that he borrowed from Hershel to help move her stuff. He wasn't moving anything on his bike to say the least. He got out of the car and noticed the grass a little long, but paid it no head seeing as no one wanted to be out in the record breaking heat. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. After a few minutes of knocking he furrowed his brows. She was always home at this time. He went over and looked through the living room window and found the room completely empty. Now he was getting really worried. She had called him once in the month he was gone, but he wasn't able to answer it due to work. She didn't leave a voice mail either.

He quickly ran back to the truck and drove to the bar she worked at. He practically flew out of the truck and into the bar slamming the door open startling some people. He spotted the bartender and ran over to him.

"Where is she? What happened to Carol?!" All but basically yelled at the man.

"Whoa slow down Daryl. We don't know what happened to her. She called in her next shift and said she couldn't come to work anymore. About a week later Stan saw them moving stuff out of her house. She looked different tho. Cut all her hair off and looked absolutely terrified. Rumor has it that she was pregnant and her and Ed got married and moved."

"Shit shit SHIT!" He hit his hand against the bar before he collapsed onto a stool his head in his hands. "I knew I shouldn't have left her here." He muttered. He lifted his head up when he saw a glass of water placed down in front of him.

"Son, you seem to know more of what's going on than anyone here."

"She was pregnant. With my kid. I was gonna do her right. Got a place for us, a good job, and planned on marrin her." He muttered as he drank the water.

"Merle is still in town. Him and Ed were close, maybe he knows."

"Thanks." He stood up and sulked out of the bar.

Daryl was pissed and terrified. He kicked the tire of the truck before resting his arms against the bed of the truck. He looked down inside it where a disassembled baby bed laid. He had found an ad giving one away so he stopped by and picked it up on his way out here. This fueled his anger as he climbed into the cab and drove to the hotel. He was relieved to see his brother's bike there. He got out of the truck and beat on the door.

"Hey there little brother. Wonderin where you ran off ta." Merle greeted as opened his door.

"Where did Ed run off to with Carol?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Fuck if I know. Asshole came over like 3 days after ya left and tried to beat the shit out of me. Ain't seen him since. Said something about controlin' ya and that ya are dead next time he sees ya. What you do this time to piss him off?"

"He found out that she was pregnant. From what Dick said they got married and moved." He sat on the office chair.

"And this affects you how?" Merle asked as he popped 2 pills following them with water. "You don't actually think that that kid is yours do ya? If I taught ya anything its to protect yourself in every way possible. If you didn't heed that advice you are a dumbass."

"She sure as hell didn't sleep with that fat ass. Used some abstinence bullshit on him." He looked towards the bed that was occupied by a blond haired woman with his hand resting on his mouth. "Look obviously you don't give a fuck but that is my kin out there and like hell am I gonna let it have the same kind of childhood that I had."

"So what the hell do you want of me?"

"Help me look for them. Like it or not they are your family now and Dixon's look out for each other." He stood up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Daryl headed back to the farm not stopping for anything. When he pulled up to the house a 10 year old Maggie was playing on the porch with a much younger Beth. She spotted them and stood up with a smile on her face as she ran to the front door and opened it announcing excitedly that Daryl was back. He had parked the car and got out of the car sullenly. Hershel and Annette had come out onto the porch with smiles on their face. Hershel, upon seeing Daryl's sullen face, lost his smile and headed over to the other man.

"What happened?"

"She was gone." He ran his hand through his hair. "Her ex did something and ran off with her and no one knows where they are. Just to think that they are out there with him and what he could do and..." For the first time that day Daryl collapsed to his knees in tears. Hershel kneeled down and put a hand on the other man's shoulder before looking to the house and shaking his head. Annette took the girl's hands and lead them inside.

-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-

_8 months later..._

"Daryl! Daryl!"

Daryl looked up from where he was pushing hay down from the loft in the barn to see Maggie running up waving an envelope in her hand. He wiped the sweat from his brow before climbing down the ladder and walking up to her.

"What cha got there little lady?" He ruffled her hair as she approached him.

"Stop it!" She shook her head from him and handed him the envelop. "I found this for ya in the mail box."

"Thanks short stuff." He put his finger under the flap and tore it open. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and as he unfolded it a smaller paper fell out. Maggie reached down and looked at it before handing it to him. He took it from her and stared in shock at it. It was a picture of 2 newborn babies each in a pink frilly headband. He turned the picture over and looked at the writing on the back that read 'Sophia Marie and Sofie Elizabeth Dixon April 24th, 2002'. His legs felt like jelly as he slowly lowered himself to the ground looking at the picture of his little girls. He opened the folded letter holding the picture above the words.

_Daryl,_

_I hope this finds you well. I'm so sorry for all the pain and sorrow I have brought upon you. Sophia and Sofie are the greatest gifts I have ever received and the greatest token of love that could be brought into this world. I don't want to keep them from you but I have to to be able to protect you. Just know that I love you and never have stopped and never will stop loving you. Please be careful and take care of yourself._

_Love always,_

_Carol_

As he finished reading the letter tears were running down his cheeks as he laid back in the grass, the arm that had the letter in his hand covering his eyes as he sobbed. After a few minutes the sobs ebbed and he just laid there. He lifted his arm up and looked at the little girls. Their eyes were open showing the blue that ran in his family and the tuft of soft dark blond hair on the top of each of their heads. Something stirred inside of him by looking at their face. He quickly sat up and wiped the remaining tears from his face and noticed Maggie just sitting there watching him.

"You see this picture right here?" He held it up so she could see with a smile on his face. "This here are my little girls. Sophia and Sofie. I'm gonna get them and their Mama here to live with us. I don't care how long it takes, i'm gonna bring em home."

"You're gonna be a good daddy Daryl." Maggie gave him a bright smile and he laughed a bit as he ruffled her hair again.

-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-

_10 years later_

DING

The door chimed as Daryl entered the diner. He looked around and went and sat the bar counter a few seats down from a little girl. He pulled one of the menus from it's holder and looked at it before a familiar voice caused him to look up.

"Now here is a face I'd never expected to see around here." A brown haired woman smiled at him.

"Hello to ya too Short stuff." He chuckled as he shut the menu.

"Still sticking with that nickname?" Maggie laughed. "Want anything to drink?"

"Coffees good."

"So what brings you out here?" She asked as she poured him his coffee.

"Just passin through. Merle said he swore he saw that ass-"

"Hey, not here." She pointed to the little girl at the end of the bar who was coloring. "She hears enough of it at home. Doesn't need it here too."

"Why she here by herself?" He questioned looking at her as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Her Ma works in the kitchen. She comes here and waits for her to get off after school and on weekends. Her dad ain't the best or soberest of people." She said quietly. "You know she could use someone to make her smile." Maggie looked at him and laughed. "Nothin like funny ol' uncle Daryl."

"Shut up." He chuckled as he picked up his mug and sat on the stool on the other corner of where the little girl was sitting.

"Hey Sophia, this here is my Uncle Daryl." Maggie introduced as the girl looked up startled at the strange man sitting near her. "He may look mean but he's a real softie."

Daryl's heart lurched as Maggie introduced him to the little girl and as he got a better look at her. Her hair was a medium blond color that went to her shoulders with blue eyes. He looked to Maggie his eyes a little wide. She shook her head no knowing what he was asking.

"It's nice to meet you little lady." He gave her a smile and held his hand out to her.

She looked to Maggie nervously before putting her hand in his and shaking it. Once she gripped it he feinted pain claiming that she had a strong grip and was gonna break his hand. She smiled at his antics.

"What cha makin?" He turned his head to look at her picture.

"A picture of my family." She whispered.

"Let me guess." He took his finger and pointed to one of the figures, "This is you."

"No." She laughed. "That's my Mama."

"Ah well i'm gonna guess that this fellow right here is...yer brother." He pointed to the male figure with dark blond hair.

"No that's my Daddy."

"Then who is this?" He pointed to a male figure further away from the group of other stick figures.

"My step-dad."

"Why's he all the way out there?"

"Cuz he's not nice and doesn't like me." She whispered.

"Why don't you tell your Daddy, I know if I were him I'd make sure he was nice to my little girl."

"Cuz my daddy died before I was born."

Daryl could see the dark path this was taking and didn't want to put the child through it. "Can I see one of your papers and crayons?" He looked at her with a small smile. She nodded and gave him one of each. "You ever play a game called 'Dots and Boxes'?" He asked as he made a lot of little dots over the blank paper. She shook her head no and watched as he set the game up.

"You gonna eat?" Maggie came back and refilled his coffee.

"Uh yeah." He reached over and opened the menu. "Eggs, bacon, and toast be good. You know how I like em cooked." He stated as he set the menu down and looked at Sophia. "You want something sweetheart?" She nodded her head to his question. "And whatever she wants."

"Pancakes please?"

Maggie nodded and wrote the order down before heading back to the kitchen. "Here ya go Carol." She tore the ticket off her pad and put it up on the ticket bar.

"Thanks. Sophia alright?" A woman with short cropped hair smiled as she took the ticket.

"She's good. My uncle is passin through and is keeping her entertained." She answered put the toast in the toaster. Carol nodded and smiled as she made the eggs over medium. She sighed inwardly as it seemed like everything around her was reminding her of Daryl, even the way the eggs were cooked. She made him breakfast so many times before that she memorized exactly how to make it.

"Here ya go Maggie." She called out as she put the plate of bacon and eggs up and the plate of pancakes.

Maggie picked the plates up and walked back out into the diner and watched how Daryl was making Sophia laugh with his antics. She set the food down in front of them. "How's the game going?"

"I'm beating him! Look at all my boxes." She pointed to the pink boxes compared to his green.

Maggie laughed pulled out some syrup for the girl and left them to their meal to go help another customer. After getting them their drinks and food order she stopped back by the two and picked up their clean plates as they finished their game.

"That's it. Next time I want a rematch." Daryl huffed as Sophia colored in the last box on their board.

"Aw you can't stay?" Sophia pouted.

"Sorry sweetheart, gotta get going. Gotta finish my errands before I get back home. I should be comin back by in a few weeks." He smiled as he pulled a 20 out of his wallet and set it down.

"Be careful." Maggie gave him a sideways hug.

"You too. Don't make your Daddy send me out here to get ya out of trouble."

"I'm pretty sure he's keeping an eye on me already." She rolled her eyes.

"That's between you and him." He held his hands up as he turned to Sophia. "You be good too Sweetheart. Don't let that step-dad of yours push you or yer Ma around." He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder as he looked at her eye level. He was surprised when she launched herself at him and hugged him tight. He felt his heart flutter at the gesture and patted her back.

"Thank you Mr. Daryl." She smiled at him and climbed back onto her stool.

Daryl said goodbye to them again before heading out the door and to his bike. He pulled out onto the road and headed to the address that Merle had givin him. He said that he saw something here when he passed through that he may want to see. He furrowed his brow when the directions lead him straight to cemetery. He pulled to a stop outside of it before getting off his bike and walking towards the back. There he spotted a lone gravestone. He walked up to it and read the writing on it before falling to his knees

Sofie Elizabeth Dixon

April 24th, 2002- June 4th, 2002

-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-

Daryl found himself going to visit Maggie and Sophia at the diner a few times a month after that. It was the last week of August when he walked in the door and saw Sophia sitting there as usual coloring. Only this time he noticed that she had a cast on her left arm. He frowned at the injury before sneaking up behind her and tickling her sides. She squealed and flailed at the tickling before accidentally hitting him in the head with her arm.

"Dang girl, you do got yourself a mean arm there." He laughed as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Don't do that Uncle Daryl!" She laughed.

"Where's Maggie?" He asked glancing at his watch. She always worked this time frame.

"She's not here yet. Probably overslept at her boyfriend's house." She answered as she worked on her picture. Daryl raised his eyebrow at her comment.

"You are getting pretty good at those pictures." He stood next to her and looked at it close.

"My art teacher says I could be an artist when I grow up."

"I'd buy it." He smiled as he sat down. "Hey, I got somethin' for ya." He pulled his vest out and pulled a necklace from his pocket and held it up. It was in the shape of an S with a little rhinestone in it. "I had two little girls. Them and their Ma disappeared before they was born and I had no idea where they went. I got a letter in the mail 8 months after that that had a picture of them in there. My heart just melted knowing that they were out there alive and well. I hadn't heard anything else since then. That was about 10 years ago." He took it and put it around her neck. "Remember when we first meet? My brother sent me out here because he found a grave for one of those little girls. She was a month old. I held on to such hope that her and her sister were out there." A stray tear left his eye as he looked at the necklace on her. "I want you to have it because i'm sure that she would have been just like you."

Sophia got up and hugged him tight. "Thank you. It's really pretty. I wish I had a daddy like you." She whispered.

"Thank you sweetheart." He smiled as he pulled her away. "I'll be right back. Can't scare people away if i'm cryin." Daryl gave a small laugh and headed back to the restrooms. He leaned on one of the hand sinks and looked at himself in the mirror. He was due for a hair cut and his facial hair needed to be trimmed. If Merle could see him right now he would be reaming his ass to china and back for cryin. It didn't really matter to him. Over the past decade he had changed a lot. The Greenes were basically his family now and treated him better than his own family did. He was more carefree than he had ever been.

Shaking his head he took a paper towel and wiped his face off before heading back out. Once he reached the door he heard a man yelling. He quickly rushed out to see the back of a man near the area that Sophia always sat and 2 sets of feet between his legs. He recognized the little girl's shoes and the bottom of the diner dress and ran to the other side of the restaurant and grabbed the man's arm as he was ready to bring it down.

"I wouldn't do that that if I were you." Daryl growled as he practically threw the man away from Sophia and a woman he hadn't seen before and stepped between them.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The man turned around before recognition over took his face and an evil grin took over his face. "Well well well, if it isn't Daryl Dickhead. What brings you out this way? Still searching for your bastard children?"

"I don't care what the fuck you say about me, but don't you DARE say anything about my daughters!" His hands clinched into fists as he glared at the man in front of him.

"Ed stop this!" A voice cried from behind him before it dawned on him who exactly was in front of him. He looked over his shoulder to look at the woman and he stared in disbelief at her. He hair was styled short like she was in the military but he would never forget that face. And the way she was protectively holding the little girl he had grown attached to as Sophia looked up at him with tears and fear in her eyes. He turned back around his eyes wide searching the ground for an answer when he spotted a piece of Sophia's artwork on the ground with the name written on it _Sophia Dixon._

Daryl's world was spinning. He didn't know how to react or what to do. His Sophia was right there in front of him for months! Both of them right under his nose this entire time. He was brought out of his stupor when he heard a click and a scream. His head snapped up to see Ed pointing a gun right at his head.

"I do hope Merle passed my message on. That if I saw your ugly redneck ass again you was dead." Daryl narrowed his eyes and noticed that moving behind Ed was Maggie with one of the kitchen frying pans in her hand. He held her gaze raising his eye brow slightly. Unfortunately Ed saw Maggie's reflection in one of the diner windows and went to turn towards her and Daryl took this opportunity to tackle the larger man.

The tackle caused Ed to pull the trigger to the gun as it pointed to the ceiling and to drop it. It slid away from the two men as Daryl struggled to control the man. Ed managed to get one hit in on his jaw before he slugged him knocking him out. He stood up panting and wiped the back of his hand along his mouth wiping away the blood that trickled from the corner. Luckily the police had been called and showed up just as he was walking away from the man, kicking the gun further away from the unconscious man in case he recovered and tried to come at him again.

Daryl sat on the edge of a stool with his hand on the right side of his face as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Maggie ran up to him and tried to fuss at him over his bleeding lip but he just waved her away. For some reason he couldn't make heads or tails of things. He saw a pair of shoes appear in front of him again before he just snapped.

"God dammit Maggie leave me alone!" His head snapped up and he stood up quickly coming face to face with Carol. Upon looking at who was in front of him he backed up again. This was just to much for him to handle all at once. He put his hands up on top of his head and took a deep breath before he turned and quickly walked out the door to where his bike sat and he peeled off down the road.

-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-

Daryl sat at the foot of the tiny grave staring at it as he took another swig from the bottle of whiskey that he had picked up on his way. In his other hand he held a second necklace fiddling around with it. He sat with his feet on the ground and his arms resting on his knees. He had envisioned the moment when he would find Carol and his girls and would sweep them all into his arms and hug them like there was no tomorrow. He took another long swig of his drink and downcasted his head and closed his eyes.

"There was a problem with her liver." A soft voice came from behind him. "They were going to do a transplant, but her little body was too weak to be able to handle the surgery."

"Didn't think anyone coulda found me here." He muttered as he look out into the neighboring forest as he took another drink. A heavy silence fell between the two as small breeze blew. "What happened?"

"Well the doctors-"

"Not about Sofie." He snapped as he turned his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder. "What happened for you to run off with the god damn mother fucker!"

"After you left he showed up at my house. Somehow he got a hold of the pregnancy test. He told me that if I didn't marry him that he would track you down and kill you."

"Didn't think I coulda handled myself huh? Guess you really didn't know me." He scoffed at her and took another drink before looking at the half empty bottle.

"I didn't want to lose you. I knew you would come for me, for us. That you would do everything in your power to make sure we were safe. I believed in you to do that." Carol hugged herself as she answered him with a few tears running down her cheek.

"I TRIED SO GOD DAMN HARD TO FIND YOU!" He yelled. "But I didn't have one bit of help from anyone! The least you could have done was givin me a fucking location and I woulda been there! But no all I get is a letter and one fuckin picture. You didn't even try to tell me about Sofie! I found out from Merle that she was dead!"

"I couldn't Daryl!" She cried out and fell to her knees. "I was lucky enough to get that one letter out! I wrote hundreds, but he always found them before I could get them out. I wanted you to know so much. It killed me inside to keep you from them and I tried to get away but he ended up taking it out on Sophia so I couldn't try anymore."

Daryl sat there staring at the gravestone as he gripped the necklace tightly with Carol crying in the background before standing up and putting the necklace a the base of the stone. He took one last long swig of the whiskey before throwing the bottle as far as he could. He then walked over to Carol and squatted in front of her.

"Wheres Sophia?"

"With Maggie at her apartment." She managed to answer between her sobs.

He stood up and walked off leaving Carol on the ground crying. He started up his bike and sat there listening to the engine run for a few minutes before he cut it off again and hit the handle bars cursing as he got off again and walked back over to her. He squatted back down beside her.

"Come on get up." He told her gruffly as she looked up at him. "Yeah i'm still pissed at ya, but I can't leave ya alone out here blubberin. Only I can do that." He held out his hand to her and she took it as he helped her up and led her back to where her car was never letting go of his hand.

Once they approached her car he turned to her and took her other hand into his. He held her hands for a moment as he looked down at the ground and took a deep breath before he spoke to her, raising his head to look her in the eye.

"Gimme time. I need to get my head on straight an' process everythin. I know you ain't goin anywhere this time." He took a hand and put it on the back of her head, to which she flinched and it killed him inside to know that the simplest touch had her flinching away from even him. "I ain't ever, EVER gonna hurt ya Carol." He pulled her forward and kissed her forehead before pulling back and turning to his bike.

"I'm not going back there. I'll be with Maggie. When you are ready." Carol called out to him as he started up the bike.

Daryl nodded to her and pulled off down the road leaving Carol at the cemetery. He drove about 15 minutes before he pulled up in front of Maggie's apartment. He went upstairs and knocked on the door. As he waited for the door to open he ran a hand through his hair and suddenly regretted drinking 3/4ths a bottle of Jack. All the adrenaline was wearing off and he was starting to feel the effects. When the door opened he was greeted with an asian man rather than Maggie.

"Who the fuck are you?" He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Uh Maggie." The man's eyes widened slightly as he backed away from the door.

"It's alright Glenn, that's Daryl." She reassured him as she put her hand on Glenn's arm.

"And yer worst nightmare." He cocked his head to the side as he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him outside and the door along with him. "Any funny business or your hurt her china man consider yerself dead." He threatened as he held him up against the wall.

"Yes sir." He nodded quickly as Daryl let go of him and opened the door to the apartment before going inside.

Once inside the apartment he noticed Sophia sitting on the couch watching tv. She noticed him walk in before she jumped up and ran over to him. He knelt down to her height as she latched her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He returned the gesture holding her just as tight and rested his head so that his eyes were on her shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She cried into his shoulder.

"He had no right to raise his hand to ya and yer Ma." Pulled lifted his head up as he answered her and pulled her back slightly. "And he won't hurt ya'll ever again." He used one of his hands and wiped away the tears on one of her cheeks. "Listen sweetheart, there's something ya need to know. Who told ya yer Daddy was dead?"

"Ed did. He said he was a good for nothin and abandoned Mama when she told him about me and my sister and died in drunk driving accident."

"Sweetheart he was lyin to ya. Yer Daddy is very much alive."

"Do you know him?" Her eyes got wide at the information.

"Yeah, quiet well too. He didn't leave your Mama. He loves your Mama more more than anything in the world, other than you and yer sister, and has been lookin for ya."

"Who is it? Where is he?"

"It's me darlin. I'm yer Daddy." As soon as he told her the tears started to flow down his cheeks as he held her face in his hands and gauged her reaction. She just stared at him wide eyed before she hugged him again crying into his shoulder.

Neither of them paid attention to the front door being knocked on and Carol walking in to see the two of them on the ground holding each other. She got a warm smile at the sight and looked to Maggie as she put her arm around her shoulders and and gave her a sideways hug.

-TWD-TWD-TWD-TWD-

_1 year later..._

"Daddy is here!" Sophia yelled as she looked out the apartment window and saw Daryl pull up in a white Ford truck. She got up and ran out there door into his arms when he held them out to her.

"Hey there baby girl." He smiled as he hugged her tight. "Where's yer ma?" He asked as he put her down.

"She's finishing packing her bag." She took his hand and led him into the apartment.

Carol and Sophia had lived with Maggie ever since the incident at the diner. Ed was sent to jail for domestic abuse and aggravated assault with a firearm and the last time Carol ever saw him was when he signed the divorce papers a few weeks prior. Sitting by the door were several bags with clothes and a few boxes of personal belongings.

Carol walked out of the bedroom she and Sophia had shared carrying one last bag. She looked at the two and smiled at them. Over the year her hair had grown and was just beginning to reach past her ears. It was something she had to get used to all over again because Ed never let her keep her hair long. She pushed a piece of it behind her ear as Daryl walked over and took the bag from her and giving her a kiss.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he put his arm around her waist.

"As I will ever be."

"Here." Maggie walked out with a large paper bag. "Just some snacks for the road. Also got some tums and Zyrtec in there for ya Carol."

"Thanks Maggie." She smiled as she took the bag and caught the look of question on Daryl's face. "Having some issues with heartburn that's all." She waved it off.

Daryl nodded picked up some of the bags from the hallway and took them down with the help of Sophia. In a short time they were on the road to their new home. Daryl had saved up a lot of money from his time on the farm they were able to put a nice down payment on a house in town near the Greene property. Carol and Sophia hadn't gotten to see the place yet other than a few pictures that they had been sent. The entire trip Sophia chattered excitedly from the back seat.

Within a few hours the small family had arrived at their new home. Daryl barely had time to get the truck door open before Sophia was out and running up to the house. He chuckled as he grabbed bags from the bed of the truck and walked with Carol up to the house. He handed Sophia the keys who happily took them and opened the door as she ran inside.

"Quite the interior designer Mr. Dixon." Carol commented as she nodded with approval upon looking at the décor.

"Gotta thank Beth for this one. Got her Ma's style sense. Damn near drained the savings on me."

"How many bedrooms?" Carol asked as she headed up the stairs after her daughter.

"Three. Got the extra set up as guest room for when Jimmy gets kicked out." He chuckled as he followed..

"Well he may have to utilize the couch. Gonna need the third room." She stated upon looking into the room and turning to him and putting her hand on her stomach. "Gonna have another Dixon running around the house."

So something that popped into my mind months ago. Seems kind of rushed in my opinion, but hey i'm my own worst critic. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. 3 ^_^


End file.
